Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Sol
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ /wiki/images/Sol-Icon.png Hallo Solleu Soleyis! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Solleu Soleyis!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Yoda41 Admin 09:42, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) ---- Quellen Hallo Solleu Soleyis, bitte benutze beim bearbeiten nur offizielle Quellen, also Werke von Lucasfilm und den angeschlossenen Unternehmen. Keinesfalls zulässig sind Fanseiten wie Wookieepedia, SW-Union oder ähnliches. Pandora Diskussion 17:04, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Klar, war ja eher ein Missverständnis Solleu Soleyis 07:33, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) Bultar Swan Bitte nichts mehr Ändern, irgendwas geht grad gehörig schief... Pandora Diskussion 00:10, 1. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ok, hat sich inzwischen wohl gelöst, das Problem. Irgendwas war da mit dem Server, dass er die Antworten zeitlich falsch eingeordnet hat, und deshalb hat das nicht so richtig funktioniert... Jetzt scheint es wieder normal zu laufen. Pandora Diskussion 10:25, 1. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Alles klar, danke für die Benachrichtigung. Solleu Soleyis 11:17, 1. Dez. 2008 (CET) Jedi Quest Hallo Solleu Soleyis! Echt gute Benutzerseite hast du da aufgebaut. Und da behauptest du noch, du würdest nur Mist fabrizieren...?!Bild:;-).gif Das pure Gegenteil ist der Fall. Mir bist du mit deinem Artikel zu Andara aufgefallen, positiv natürlich! Hast du die komplette Reihe gelesen oder nur bis Die Akademie der Angst, oder vielleicht auch nur diesen einen Teil und keinen weiteren? Gruß und mach weiter so,--Anakin Skywalker 20:13, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hi Ani... und danke erstmal. Ich bin durch Die Akademie der Angst reingekommen, was ich zusammen mit Die Schattenfalle vor einiger Zeit eher "durch Zufall" geschenkt bekommen habe. Hab es aber nicht ganz zuende gelesen, weil ich erst die vorherigen Bücher der Reihe lesen will, die ich mir noch besorgen muss (momentan ist alles etwas stressig bei mir). Dazu hab ich mich erst später entschieden, da es mich dann doch mehr interessiert hat. Ich hatte nämlich eigentlich vor, Das Vermächtnis der Jedi (eigentlich hätte ich das geschenkt bekommen sollen) und mal ein paar Bücher über Boba Fett zu lesen. Wie auch immer, irgendwo muss ich da mal anfangen bzw. weitermachen. ^^ :Und du hast die wohl alle schon durch? - Solleu Soleyis 22:37, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, ich habe sie schon gelesen. Wirklich lange ist man bei den Büchern ja nicht beschäftigt, da ein Teil mit ca. 130 Seiten und der recht großen Schrift in wenigen Stunden verschlungen ist. Aber sie sind leichte Kost für Zwischendurch. Bild:--).gif Zur Zeit gehe ich die Reihe nochmal durch, um fehlende Artikel daraus zu schreiben und den Artikel Anakin Skywalker dahingehend zu erweitern. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:03, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) Artikelbestalltung Scheints dich ja recht schnell zu aklimatisieren. Aber noch ein kleiner Tipp. Versuche nicht zuviele Überschriften in deine Artikel einzubauen. Bei einem Artikel wie deinem letzten währen 2 oder 3 Innerhalb der Biografie besser als die 5, welche zurzeit im Artikel stehen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:34, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ja, danke für den Tipp. Dasselbe dachte ich auch, nachdem ich gespeichert hatte. xD :Ich hab mir grad überlegt, was ich wegnehmen könnte, bin mir nicht sicher und dachte, wenns kein anderer macht dann mach ichs wenn mir was einfällt. ;D [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 23:36, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Habs jetzt geändert. [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 23:39, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) Danke Toll jetzt hab ich den um sonnst verbessert, aber trotz dem danke für die Hilfe. ;-) Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:19, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Wieso umsonst verbessert? Jedenfalls kein Problem, und danke für das Danke... Sozusagen. ^^ -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 23:30, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Weil ich etwas langsamer war als du ;-) Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:35, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Leutnant // Militärische Ränge Hallo Solleu Soleyis, Ich wollte dich mit dem Löschantrag nicht persönlich angreifen oder so - deine bisherige Arbeit hebt sich deutlich von denen anderer neuer Nutzer ab, nur eben dieser nicht. Was du natürlich nicht wissen kannst, diese gesamten Militärischen Ränge, ob Offizier, Kommandant, Leutnant usw. sind bisher alles nur Listen (=schlecht) und aus Halbwissen oder Wikipedia herausgetragene Infos, wodurch sie schon mit Absprache einzelner Nutzer vor der Löschung bzw. Überarbeitung standen. Ich möchte dir da auch nicht die Chance wegnehmen, etwas gutes draus zu basteln. Indem du es vielleicht ''Under Construction nimmst, wären die ganzen Alarm- und Qualitätswarnungsboxen weg. Vor allem finde ich wichtig, bei diesen Teils durch Autorenfehler hervorgerufenen, wirren Konstruktionen von Rängen einzelner Personen, wenn die jeweilige Tätigkeit hervorgeschrieben wird und die einzelnen Leutnanten der zahlreichen Zugehörigkeiten näher erläutert werden. Das ganze sollte mit ordentlich investierter Arbeit, so wie ein normaler Personenartikel, vollständig entstehen und kein "ich schreib mal das dazu was ich weiß"-Artikel werden. Ansonsten ... rann an die Tasten. :-) --Darth Vader 20:29, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hi. Naja, vielleicht hätte ich es einfach sein lassen sollen. Ich wusste tatsächlich nicht, dass die Artikel zu den Rängen so ausführlich und groß sein sollen. Dass ich mich beim Aufbau am Artikel Kommandant orientiert hatte, war aber wohl nicht so klug, mich wundert allerdings, dass der dann weder mit UC, noch mit nem Löschantrag oder sonstigem versehen ist und meiner mit sowas nach zwei Minuten überflutet wurde. Was die Fülle des Artikels angeht, es gibt eben nicht zu allem so unheimlich viel zu schreiben, meiner Meinung nach verhält es sich hier so - und falls es doch so sein sollte, kann aus dem Artikel ja noch etwas größeres entstehen, ich persönlich/allein konnte nicht mehr draus machen. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum die Artikel inzwischen von Anfang an komplett und unverbesserlich sein müssen (oder kommt es mir nur so vor?). Ich erinnere mich noch an Artikel, die heute exzellent und riesengroß sind, in einem Stadium, als sie aus einem oder zwei Abstätzen bestanden. (zu Zeiten als ich hier nicht selbst mitgearbeitet habe) :Under Construction werde ich den Artikel nicht stellen, da ich die komplette Ausarbeitung ja dann selbst übernehmen müsste. Das will und kann ich aber nicht. Für mich ist Jedipedia in erster Linie ein Gemeinschaftswerk und die Benutzer ergänzen sich in ihrer Arbeit gegenseitig. Es stimmt, wenn du sagst, dass es ein "ich schreib mal das dazu was ich weiß"-Artikel ist. Aber für mich geht es hier eben darum, dass ich die Jedipedia um das erweitere, was ich weiß, ob es nun ungemein viel ist oder auch mal weniger. Ich fand den Artikel so eben schonmal besser als gar keinen, er muss ja nicht so bleiben und ist nicht in Stein gemeißelt. :Wenn er aber nun gelöscht werden soll, ist mir das auch recht und ich überlasse es jemandem, der darüber mehr zu schreiben weiß. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 21:08, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Das ist ja nicht die Sache. Das mit dem Gemeinschaftswerk ist ja durch aus richtig, doch sind halt solche Artikel (wie Kommandant) über Jahre untergetaucht und nun mit den neueren, höheren Ansprüchen sind solche kleinen unvollständigen Artikel nicht zu gebrauchen und hindern die Nutzerschaft nur daran weiterzuarbeiten. Daher sollten Artikel eine gewisse Basis haben oder aber komplett neugeschrieben werden. --Darth Vader 21:19, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Hab das mit der Vorlage mal nachgeholt bei Kommandant. Wie gesagt, die Ränge sind eine ganz heikle Sache, die leider von sehr vielen Übersetzten aufgrund von purem Unwissen total versaut wurde. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 21:24, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Okay, dann halte ich mich da in Zukunft einfach mal aus dem Gebiet raus. Was die Ansprüche angeht konnte ich mich eben nur an den vorhandenen Artikeln orientieren und dachte, dass das was ich da gemacht hab für den Anfang ausreichend wäre. Das war dann wohl ein Tritt ins Fettnäpfchen. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 21:53, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) War auch kein unbedingter Tritt ins Fettnäpfchen. Allgemein gilt ... Quellenangaben Pflicht, kurze Artikel unerwünscht - und hauptsächlich in dem Fall ... - solche von den Autoren wirklich mit Unsinnigkeiten behafteten Artikelnamen besonders herausschreiben und gemäß Jedipedia:Richtlinien realistisch darstellen. --Darth Vader 22:13, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) Deine Artikelseite Hi Solleu, ich wollte dich fragen ob ich die Grundform von deiner Artikelsiete auf meine übernehmen darf, da die Siete echt cool aussieht. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 12:12, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Danke. Ja, darfst du gerne machen. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 12:26, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) Kekse :Yeah, Kekse! Vielen Dank. ^^ -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 13:18, 4. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Danke. :) -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 00:13, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Hey, ich bin doch auf Diät. :P ^^ Danke. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 00:29, 5. Mär. 2009 (CET) Sicherheitskräfte von Naboo Hi Sol! Ich habe so eben mit Freude festgestellt, dass sich endlich mal jemand dem Bereich der Sicherheitskräfte von Naboo angenommen hat. Zwar hätte ich dies selbst getan sobald es meine Zeit erlaubt, doch nun scheint das Thema ja schon in guten Händen zu sein. Falls du Unterstützung benötigst, melde dich einfach bei mir, dann schiebe ich es in meinem Plan dazwischen. Wenn du alleine klarkommst lass ich dich erstmal in Ruhe arbeiten. Danach schaue ich dann, ob sich noch etwas aufpolieren und ergänzen lässt. Nach allem was ich bisher von dir gesehen habe, wirst du mir aber wahrscheinlich nicht viel Arbeit übrig lassen. Das soll mir nur recht sein, ich freue mich auf das Ergebnis. Liebe Grüße, Kyle22 13:44, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hi Kyle. Ich hatte das auch schon ne Weile vor, nachdem mir immer wieder aufgestoßen ist, dass da einfach alles zusammengeworfen wurde und die Infos zum Teil auch noch falsch sind. Wäre auf jeden Fall toll, wenn du das alles mit überblicken könntest. Wenn du die Zeit hast, würde es mich natürlich freuen, wenn du mitarbeitest, aber nicht, dass du deine Pläne jetzt deshalb ändern oder andere Artikel vernachlässigen musst. Bild:;-).gif -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 13:57, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Hm, ich denke ich werde mich doch erst einmal zurückhalten und die Gungans fertig stellen. Arbeite das Thema ruhig durch wie du es für richtig hältst und soweit du möchtest, ich werde mich dann um den (eventuellen) Rest und die Endabnahme kümmern. Kyle22 14:35, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ding dong Hi, magst du mal grad kurz bei icq vorbeischauen? Ich hab da eine Frage an dich, aber die Diskussion ist mir dafür etwas zu sperrig bzw zu umständlich, da ich nicht mehr lange da bleib. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:27, 16. Jan. 2009 (CET) Palpatines Auge Hi Sol. Wie ich sehe arbeitest du auch grade an artikeln aus palpatines auge. Da bin ich zur Zeit auch am werkeln und so artikel wie Cray Mingla hatte ich auch auf der Liste. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir sprechen uns kurz ab, wer was macht, damit am ende nicht irgendwas umsonst und doppelt rausgesucht wird. Gruß --Yoda41 Admin 17:59, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hi. Ja, können wir gern machen. Ich hoffe, ich hab dir da mit Cray Mingla nichts vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Also ich schreibe hauptsächlich an dem Artikel Callista Ming, und da das mit den anderen zusammenhängt, wollte ich mich dann um diese auch kümmern, aber so ist das ja noch besser. Nebenbei sitz ich an einem Artikel zu Djinn Altis, Geith und dem Jawa Knirps. Und einer, der den "Willen" auf ''Palpatines Auge aufgreift. Also nichts großes mehr, ich befasse mich ansonsten schon mit Darksaber, das ich gerade lese. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 18:13, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::ne bei Cray hast du mir nichts weggeschnappt. Ich hatte halt nur schon die seiten rausgesucht, aber noch nicht mit dem artikel angefangen. Die drei die du aufgezählt hast wollte ich auch machen, aber wenn du schon mit dem schreiben drann bist, möchte ich dich da auch nicht bremsen. Werde dann einfach den rest übernehmen.^^--Yoda41 Admin 18:25, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Alles klar. Bild:--).gif -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 18:41, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) Shaak Ti Hi Sol, danke für diese ehrliche und gute Kritik. Das am Anfang das mit Maris Brood habe ich rausgenommen, da es in der Tat unpassend war. Diese Schlacht ohne Namen fand im Jahr 22 VSY statt steht das ja auch im Artikel ''noch im gleichen Jahr und sie wurde gegen die Konföderation geführt. Diese Schlacht kommt in Clone Wars direkt am Anfang vor. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiter Helfen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:37, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Das mit der Falschen Reihenfolge habe ich jetzt auch noch richtig gestellt. Bild:;-).gif und ähm woher weist du das sie 26 VSY Mitglied des Jedi-Rat wurde? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:46, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Hi Shaak Ti. Achso, sorry, das mit der Zeitangabe der Schlacht habe ich missverstanden. Weil da ja steht, es wurden im gleichen Jahr noch weitere Schlachten geführt, ich dachte diese Schlacht bezieht sich dann schon wieder auf die Zeit danach. Der Teil sollte vielleicht etwas umformuliert werden, finde ich - wenn darüber so wenig bekannt ist, ist das wohl wirklich schwierig. Den restlichen Artikel finde ich wie gesagt gut. Dass Shaak Ti 26 VSY Mitglied wurde, hast du selbst (oder jemand anderes?) geschrieben mit dem Satz: ''Vier Jahre nach ihrer Einberufung in den Jedi-Rat begleitete sie im Jahr 22 VSY den Jedi-Meister Mace Windu ... Ich habe die Zeitangabe aus dem Satz nur übertragen und in eine Jahreszahl umgewandelt. Also stammt die Information nicht von mir. ^^ -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 22:59, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Ah OK... Ich frag nur weil als ich die Jahreszahl mal selbst eingetragen hatte, wurde das wieder rausgenommen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:05, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Tja Sol, Little Ani hat es jetzt auch bei dir rückgängig gemach wie bei mir früher. Ich guck mal grade nach wer das mit den ''Vier Jahre nach ihrer Einberufung in den Jedi-Rat begleitete sie im Jahr 22 VSY den Jedi-Meister Mace Windu in den Text geschrieben hat und frage ihn aus welcher Quelle er das entnimmt. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 13:01, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) Oh peinlich ich war das ja selbst?! Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 13:08, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Hm... Vielleicht haste ja Glück und findest noch raus, woher du die Info hattest. Jedenfalls wäre das Datum zumindest logisch, da Yaddle da gestorben ist und Shaak Ti sie soweit ich weiß ersetzt hat. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 13:13, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habe grade die Quelle gefunden. Allerdings besitze ich sie nicht. :-( Und weist du eigentlich etwas über die Realserie? Es gibt Leute, die glauben, dass Shaak Ti in der Serie vorkommen soll. Das glaube ich allerdings nicht. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 13:29, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Glaube ich auch nicht, aber möglich ist es. Ich habe gehört, dass dort Charaktere die Hauptrollen spielen, die zum Teil neu sind und zum Teil bisher als Nebenfiguren bekannt sind. Zweiteres würde ja halbwegs auf Shaak Ti zutreffen. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 13:32, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Sith und die Jedi eine große Rolle spielen werden. Es sollen zwei Charakter aus einer Star Wars Kinderserie mitspielen. Einer der beiden ist ja unglaublich berühmt geworden! Aber ob das mit den zweiten auch passiert??? Möge die Macht mit euch sein.[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 13:45, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ping! Hey Sol! Du bist eben rausgepingt und nicht mehr zu erreichen... 01:05, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Blubb... 22:16, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Blubber! 12:20, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Ping! 23:22, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Boing! 17:54, 10. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Blubb! Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 03:43, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Vorlage Hi Sol, Darf ich von dir diese Vorlagen benutzen? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:15, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Klar, kein Problem. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:18, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ok danke. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:01, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) Eclipse Bilder hi ich wollt mal fragen wegen mienen bildern der eclipse da hattest du ja la hingemach und als ich de dann umgeändert hatte wieder weg gemacht aber wieso wurden die jetz trotzdem gelöscht??--Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 13:33, 5. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Hi. Bei sowas kannst du im Löschlogbuch nachschauen, die Admins hinterlassen bei Löschungen meistens ein Kommentar und dort siehst du wer was gelöscht hat und wann. Also was deine Bilder angeht, da war wohl die Qualität dann zu schlecht wie es aussieht. Im Artikel haben die Leut ihre Änderung auch damit begründet, dass es für einen solchen Artikel zu viele Bilder seien, da er ja recht klein ist. Und damit, dass man auf den Bildern nichts erkennt. Siehe hier -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 13:44, 5. Mär. 2009 (CET) Älteres UC Hallo Solleu Soleyis, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel „S-5 Multifunktionsblaster“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – 'Andro' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | [[Benutzer:Andro/Artikel|''Artikel]] 17:59, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich bearbeite die meisten Artikel extern. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 18:01, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Es sollte auch nur eine kleine Erinnerung sein. Gruß – 'Andro' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | [[Benutzer:Andro/Artikel|''Artikel]] 18:03, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Ja, kein Ding, danke. Ich werd es mal heute oder so dann in den Artikel einfügen, was hinzugekommen ist. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 18:04, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) Salliche Ag Hi, danke dass du Salliche Ag erstellt hast, hatte mir schon überlegt es selbst als nächstes zu tun, mehr wäre mir dazu aber auch net eingefallen, viele Quellen gibt es dazu ja leider nicht. Damit gibts nur noch 1 mal Rot in Ruan, also danke :) - Admiral Iblis 11:03, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Kein Problem. Ich hatte den Artikel schon vorbereitet, nachdem ich Salliche erstellt hab, und nachdem du Ruan gemacht hast, ist mir der wieder eingefallen. ^^ -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 11:06, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Hab doch gern geholfen ^^ - hatte gestern das betreffende Buch endlich fertig gelesen da musst ich den sofort erstellen ^^ -´muss die Serie ja noch aufholen beim Lesen ;). Wenn ich dich mal wieder an was erinnern soll, sag bescheid ^^ - Admiral Iblis 11:09, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) Hi Hi Solleu ich wollte einfach mal hallo sagen ich fand deine Seite echt klasse vieleicht kannst du mir im zurück schreiben oder sehn uns im Chat.Yoda Alpha 09:41, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, hi. Und danke. Vielleicht sieht man sich im Chat. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 13:23, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Hi ich wollte nur fragen wan du im Chat bist mein name ist dort Yoda SpecForce Hi Sol, es ist schön, dass du meinen Artikel verbessern willst! Da ich ihn aber auch noch bearbeiten möchte, könntest du mir bitte sagen, wie lange du dafür UNGEFÄHR, kein genaues DAtum, du dafür brauchst. Und vor allem, was daran verbessert werdem muss! Liebe Grüße, --Darth Hate 15:26, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hi Darth Hate. Die SpecForce ist so eine von den Sachen, über die es ewig viel zu schreiben gäbe, dafür gibt es sogar ein eigenes Handbuch (Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook) und einen Artikel bei StarWars.com ( ). Die Schlacht von Endor ist auch bei weitem nicht der einzige Einsatz der SpecForce, vor allem weil sich diese noch einmal in viele Untergruppen unterteilen lässt, zB. die Infiltratoren. Ein paar solche Regimenter sind ja im Artikel erwähnt, eigentlich bräuchten die aber sogar eigene Artikel. Wie du siehst habe ich noch einige weitere Quellen angegeben, aus denen geht im Einzelnen teilweise ein dutzend mal so viel an Infos hervor wie aus dem Fact File, vor allem was das Handbuch angeht. Schau mal zB. zum Vergleich bei Wookieepedia, wie viel die geschrieben haben, und sogar das ist nur ein Bruchteil von dem, was man theoretisch schreiben könnte. Zu deiner anderen Frage: Wie lange ich dran arbeiten werde, kann ich dir nicht sagen, ich versuch mal in einer oder zwei Wochen das meiste zu ergänzen. Vielleicht können wir ja dann zusammen dran weiterarbeiten. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 16:29, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Gerne! Und lass dir ruhig Zeit! Lieber ein bisschen länger, dafür aber informativer! Problem ist: Ich habe keine anderen Quellen, ausser das Fact File! Alle infos die du da gesehen hast stammen NUR aus dem Fact File...ich habe mir den artikel in der wookiepdia angesehen und du hast natürlich recht^^ da gibt es viel zu ergänzen! Ich lass dir auch wetestgehend freie hand...allerdings mit EINER ausnahem: keine eigenen artikel erstellen für untergruppierungen...ich finde es besser, wenn wirklich alles zu einem thema auch in EINEMArtikel ist...meine meinung, sorry! Aber ansonsten: Ich vertraue dir voll und ganz...mit deiner Erfahrung und den ergänzungen könnte er durchaus lesenswert werden. Liebe Grüß,--Darth Hate 16:34, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Das mit den eigenen Artikeln lässt sich schlecht vermeiden, wenn man das korrekt angehen will. Ansonsten hätte (wenn ich deiner Argumentation jetzt folgen kann) der gesamte Artikel der SpecForce auch in den Artikel Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik gehört, da die SpecForce auch nur eine Abteilung derselben ist. Vor allem gibt es über die einzelnen Abteilungen der SpecForce genügend zu schreiben. In den Artikel der SpecForce kommen die Regimenter natürlich auch alle, aber ich werde dazu höchstwahrscheinlich Hauptartikel erstellen (zumindest zu manchen davon). Es würde nur unübersichtlich werden, wenn alles, was es zum Beispiel über die Infiltratoren zu wissen gibt, in den Artikel gequetscht wird. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 16:49, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Edit bei "Nerf" Wieso wurde die Ergänzung unter dem Punkt "Verwendung" bei den Nerfs Rückgängig gemacht? Ich habe die Erlaubnis erhalten (siehe Diskussion der Seite "Nerf"). :Ja, genau: Siehe Diskussion. Wie dir dort gesagt wurde, musst du die Quelle für die Information angeben. Du hast keine Quelle angegeben, deshalb habe ich die Änderung rückgängig gemacht. Quellen stehen immer ganz unten im Artikel, wenn die Quelle, aus der du eine Information beziehst, dort schon vorhanden ist, erwähne sie am besten einfach in der „Zusammenfassung“ (dieses Felt über dem Speicher-Button und dem ganzen anderen Zeugs). Alternativ kannst du auch einen Einzelnachweis benutzen, was noch besser ist. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:56, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ist jetzt wieder drin. Du hattest die Quellen angegeben, nachdem ich deine Änderung rückgängig gemacht habe, bitte gleich mit angeben, weil Ergänzungen ohne Quellenangaben oft noch in der gleichen Minute rückgängig gemacht werden. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 21:04, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Okay, Danke :) Artikel zu individuellen Schiffen Ich wollte dich nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass redundante und allgemeine Informationen über die Daten von Schiffen, welche von jedem Produkt einer Klasse geteilt werden (zB. Hersteller, Größe, Bewaffnung etc.) nicht erneut in die Infobox des individuellen Schiffes eingetragen werden, es sei den sie wurden modifiziert, sprich widersprechen den allgemeinen Datenangaben einer Schiffsklasse. Dies ist mir in letzter Zeit dann doch bei einigen deiner letzten Artikel zu Raumschiffen aufgefallen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:44, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, ich habs eigentlich immer hingeschrieben. Ich verstehe nicht, warum es nicht gemacht werden soll, ich finde es besser, wenn es dasteht. Aber ich machs deshalb, weil es in den Quellen auch so aufgelistet ist und ich es dann für die Artikel übernehme. Ich will da nicht immer nachgucken, welche der Felder man ausfüllen darf und welche nicht, aber ich werd mal drauf achten in Zukunft. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 22:48, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Naja, ein Grund hierfür ist u.a. damit Artikel wie dieser hier nicht eine so lange, und übertriebene Infobox, wie der hier bekommen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:53, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Okay. Also wie gesagt, ich werd drauf achten. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 22:55, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bedeutung Die Abkürzung Sol ist Latein und bedeutet Sonne. Boss 20:23, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, unter anderem. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:30, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) YT Frachter Hallo Sol, hab dich gerade im ICQ schon angepingt, bist aber wohl off. Ich bitte dich die TIE-Jäger-Regelung nicht auf alle Schiffe zu beziehen. In dem Fall handelt es sich um die Klasse „Frachter“, welche hinter der Bezeichnung YT-1300 steht. YT-1300 enthält wiederrum richtigerweise den Bindestrich (selbe wie bei TIE-Jäger). Würde man deine Auffassung durchsetzen, dann müsste auch absofort jeder ''Imperium-Klasse-Sternzerstörer exakt so geschrieben werden. Nichtsdestotrotz finde ich es gut, dass du den YT-1300 verbessern möchtest :-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:52, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich hab eben mal nachgesehen, wie die Autoren das in den Büchern schreiben, in Kommando Han Solo stand einmal YT-1300-Transporter und einmal YT-1300-Frachter, also in korrektem Deutsch. Jedenfalls war ich der Meinung, dass man es entweder richtig machen (also mit Bindestrich oder in Klammern) oder diesen Zusatz weglassen sollte (YT-1300 hätte ja auch gereicht). Imperium-Klasse-Sternzerstörer und dergleichen würde ich auch mit Bindestrich schreiben, warum denn nicht? -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 18:04, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) Aktuell läuft ja erstmal die Initiative Schiffsnamen komplett auszuschreiben, daher nicht nur YT-1300. In der X-Wing Reihe kam eine solche Schreibweise häufiger vor, doch begeben wir uns jetzt halt auf den Pfad Deutsche Sprache, verschiedene Quellen und die bisherige Schreibweise irgendwie zu kombinieren. Müsste man nochmal kurz im IRC ansprechen und dann eine neue Initiative starten.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:20, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch... ...zum Geburtstag! Alles Gute und möge die Macht (und die Schreibwut) auch in den kommenden Jahren immer mit dir sein! Bild:;-).gif 00:48, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Auch ein Stier :-) Alles gute zum Geburtstag und feier schön.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 10:53, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Auch von hier alles Gute. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 11:25, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Auch aus meiner Ecke alles Gute. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 14:33, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Sol. Genies ihn. Ich hoffe du hast viel geschenkt bekommen. ^^ ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:25, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Einen Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch aus der Schweiz! 'Darth Vader 94' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 17:37, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::'Herzlichen Glückwunsch!' Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:39, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Danke für die Glückwünsche. :) -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 03:20, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Noch alles Gute nachträglich, Sol.^^ Jaina 10:36, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank. <3 -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 17:07, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Dankeschön Keine Ursache Jaina. Eigentlich hättest eher du so etwas verdient für deine aufwendige Arbeit, mit der du aus einem der umfangreichsten auch einen der besten Artikel hier gemacht hast. Und nicht ich mit den paar Änderungen. ^^ Ich werd noch ergänzen was ich kann. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 09:33, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) gartogg Auch dir danke ich für deine sinnvollen Erweiterungen meines Artikels.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 17:08, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich hab doch nur ein paar Links ergänzt, das würde ich nicht als Erweiterung bezeichnen. ;) -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 17:18, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Trotzdem Danke. So ist er jetzt informativer, da die links weitere infos preisgeben.--Gruß,Darth Hate 17:21, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) Einzelnachweise Hey Sol, sag mal tut das Not, dass du für jeden Einzelnachweis so ein Kürzel machen musst? Was du so für deine Sachen tust, ist mir eigentlich egal, aber das alles von anderen zu ändern, finde ich nicht so gut, weil ich schon meinen Grund habe die Angaben auszuschreiben und mir das die Arbeit hier erleichtert. Mir ist schon klar, dass das scheinbar jeder so handhabt wie du, nur wie gesagt, wenn ich das anders mache, dann nicht grundlos. Jaina 17:19, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das selbe wollte ich dir auch schonmal sagen Sol, wenn Jaina die Abkürzungen von Büchern usw. meint. Ich halte davon ebenfalls nichts, da Abkürzungen hereinzutragen. Vor allem hat man nachher bei Nachbearbeitungen womöglich zwei verschiedene Nachweise, obwohl sie ein und das selbe sind. Da würde ich dir nahelegen, beim bestehenden System zu bleiben. Ansonsten, lass dich nicht aufhalten ;-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:27, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ja natürlich meinte ich die Bücherabkürzungen.^^ Jaina 17:29, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ich hab es geändert um nicht durcheinander zu kommen und es einheitlich zu machen, und ich dachte nicht, dass du deshalb sauer wirst oder es dich stört. Von mir aus ändere ich es wieder, mir ist es im Grunde egal was da steht, solange es funktioniert. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 18:41, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::In dem Artikel war es ja Einheitlich als es ausgeschrieben war und ich bin nicht direkt sauer, sonst hätte ich dich nicht darauf angesprochen, sondern nur eine dumme Bemerkung gemacht Bild:;-).gif. Jedenfalls fände ich es nett, wenn du es rückgängig machen würdest. Jaina 18:52, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Viel dank und das war wirklich nicht böse gemeint. Jaina 18:54, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ich werde mal versuchen, meinen Stil in dem Artikel an deinen anzupassen, wenn ich den Rest ergänze. Hast du kurz Zeit in ICQ on zu kommen? -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 19:04, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert Statistik Der Artikel Qwi Xux war doch lesenswert. Ist es etwa falsch, wenn das in der statistik drin steht? Boss 20:21, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Als ich geschaut habe sah es so aus als hättest du es bei Cilghal hinzugefügt, das war aber vertauscht, der Artikel war nämlich nicht lesenswert soweit ich weiß. Jetzt müsste es stimmen, sorry. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)'']] 20:26, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST) Jedipedia Highlights Also irgendwie findest du das so witzig von mir, oder? Boss 10:30, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST)